Magic Help
by volleyball98
Summary: Harry and his twin sister Amy have a lot of adventures but during them they become friends with fellow Gryfindors, a Ravenclaw, and three Slytherins. So much adventure and a lot of random happenings.


"Wake up! Wake up!" Harry's uncle yelled banging on the door below the stairs. "I'm up." Harry said. "Good now wake up your sister, boy!" Mr. Dursley ordered. Harry got up then opened the door. He walked over to another door and knocked. "Amy. You awake?" Harry asked. "I am now." She said while opening the door. Amy had the same jade green eyes and black hair as Harry.

Amy wore brown combat boots, a red tank top, light blue jeans, and her hair in a side ponytail. Her hair was about up to her mid back and had no glasses. She had a scar of a lightning bolt on her left arm. "Well better get breakfast ready. Right Harry?" Amy said. "Yeah." Harry responded.

Later that day they went to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. "You two are coming because we have no one to look after you. So no funny business!" Uncle Vernon said. "Yes Uncle Vernon." They both said.

Amy P.o.v

Dang it! I wanted to stay home with Harry so I can eat what I want and watch what I want on the TV. Stupid aunt Petunia… No not Petunia its scarecrow. "Amy don't get any funny ideas." Harry whispered to her. "Why would I have any funny ideas?" I whispered innocently. He looked at me then looked away. At least I hope nothing funny happens.

Once we got to the zoo Dudley started complaining and whining to go different places. "How about we go to the reptiles?" Aunt Petunia suggested to Dudley. "Fine." Dudley said. I rolled my eyes. Dudley is such a child can't the guy grow up already! He is such a mama's boy.

When we got to the reptiles Dudley went straight to a snake and looked into the glass. He started to smash his face against the glass. "You know Dudley if you get any closer your face will stay that way forever." I said in a creepy voice. He had a horrific look on his face. "Amy come on." Harry said pulling me along. Once we got away from the Dursley's we started to laugh.

We were laughing so much people started looking at us like we were crazy. After ten minutes we stopped laughing. "Alright no more funny business Amy we don't need to get locked up in our cupboard." Harry said. I nodded in understanding. "Wake up! Wake up you stupid snake!" Dudley yelled banging on the glass window.

I looked at the sign by the glass Dudley was banging on. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. I got mad. "Dudley leave the snake alone!" I said trying to push him away from the window. I gasped then fell to the floor clutching my stomach tears streaming down my cheeks. Harry came and started patting my back. I coughed.

"You okay?" Harry asked me. I shook my head. "Dudley say sorry to my sister!" Harry demanded. "No!" Dudley said pushing Harry onto the floor. Dudley looked through the glass again. "Wake up!" Dudley yelled. Before he could bang on the glass again… the glass disappeared! Dudley stopped himself but when he stood up straight the pole that was hanging above the window swung down and hit Dudley then he fell in.

The snake slithered out and over to Harry and I. _Thank you_ the snake hissed at us. We had shocked faces. We heard banging then looked over at the glass window and saw Dudley banging on the window inside the chamber. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon saw Dudley and started screaming along with Dudley. I saw Harry smiling and trying not to laugh. I was smiling too but didn't think of it as funny.

Uncle Vernon looked at us then we stopped smiling. I gulped.

Dursley Household

I laid in my cupboard quietly looking up at the ceiling in the dark. I sighed. I wasn't locked in my cupboard anymore but I just felt like being alone. I heard a knock on my cupboard door. "Amy Uncle Vernon wants us." Harry said on the other side of the door. I sighed then got up.

"Harry, Amy make me some cookies will you." Uncle Vernon said. "Yes Uncle Vernon," we said in unison. After a few minutes we brought some cookies to Uncle Vernon we heard rumbling then a letter came through the chimney! I looked in shock. Harry saw my shock then briefly filled me in about these letters to this place called Hogwarts and that Uncle Vernon didn't look to like that place so he always took the letters away from him.

So that's why the mailbox was all nailed up. Then a big rumbling came and letters came flying in all over the place. "Whoa!" I said surprised. I looked at Harry and saw him trying to catch some of the letters so I decided to catch some too until I was being held back by Uncle Vernon. "Let go!" I yelled. "That's it we are moving! Pack your bags!" Uncle Vernon yelled holding Harry and I back.

We finally found a place out at sea in a shack. I was so frustrated for sleeping on the stink in floor. I heard a beep I smiled. "Happy Birthday Harry." I whispered to him. He smiled and whispered back "Thanks. Happy Birthday Amy.". We suddenly heard a pounding on the door. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley woke up and sitting up at the same time.

Then the door broke down and this huge guy came in. He had a curly black beard and long curly black hair. "Didn't mean to barge in." the guy said. He turned around and picked the door up and put it back on its hinges.

"Get out! You are breaking an entrance!" Uncle Vernon said. The guy went up to him and bent the gun Uncle Vernon was holding. He backed up scared. "Here you go Harry and Amy. Happy Birthday." The man said. "Thank you," we said in unison. "Made it myself I might have sat on it." He said walking over to the couch and taking a umbrella out and fireballs spitting out of it and into the fireplace.

Harry and I looked in disbelief. "Um who may I ask are you?" Harry asked. "Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid replied. I nodded. "Oh almost forgot." Hagrid said handing us an envelope. Harry took it and started to read aloud.

Dear Mr. and Miss Potter,

We are pleased to notify you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"They will not be going!" Uncle Vernon told Hagrid. "You have no say in this." Hagrid said. Uncle Vernon backed up. "Just like my sister a freak! She met that Potter and had you! Now your just like her! Then next thing you know she gets herself blown up!" Aunt Petunia said. "Blown up? You said our parents died in a car crash!" I yelled. "Car crash? Car crash? Lily and James Potter? That's an outrage!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Well they still they will not be going!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Like I said you have no say in this! They will be taught under the greatest wizard! Albus Dumbledore!" Hagrid said. "I will not let them be taught under some old prune!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Don't. Ever. Call. Dumbledore. That." Hagrid said pointing the umbrella at Uncle Vernon. Then he saw Dudley eating our cake then pointed the umbrella at Dudley then a pig tail appeared.

I was holding back my laugh but it hurt a lot so it was pretty hard to hold. "I was going to turn him into a pig but he's already one. Now lets go." Hagrid said. I looked at Harry he was the oldest twin. He nodded then we walked out of the shack with Hagrid. I saw Hagrid send a letter then gave it to an owl.

Next Day; Normal Pov

"Where are we going?" Amy asked. "You'll see." Hagrid said.

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Can we find this here in London?" Harry asked. "If you know where to go." Hagrid said. Amy looked confused. They stopped in front of a place with a sign named The Leaky Cauldron. Amy looked around and noticed that the Muggles did not notice and just walked past it.

Amy looked back at Harry and knew that he noticed the same thing. Hagrid went in and the Potter twins followed. Once they went in a man said "Ah Hagrid the usual." The man said. "No I'm on Hogwarts business I need to get supplies for Harry and Amy Potter here." Hagrid said. The whole place went quiet. Everyone surrounded the twins and started to shake there hands and introduce themselves. They were surprised. They didn't know they were that known. They wondered what would happen next.


End file.
